


The Broken Porcleain Doll

by CrossfireMisty85



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Multi, Neglect, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossfireMisty85/pseuds/CrossfireMisty85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fragile porcelain doll. So easy to break.  The clock is ticking, time is running out for you. Run and find somewhere to hide from them. But you can't. You can never escape from your good old friends. They love you and will always cherish you. Cause after all, you're their precious doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human!FNAF X Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214423) by TempsWolfi. 



> WARNING! This fanfic will contain abuse, suicidal thoughts, neglect, bullying, and might have graphic violence. You have been warned. 
> 
> This first chapter will not really focus on the animatronics. Instead, it will be about you and your crazy life. Might have a couple of mentions of them. 
> 
> This work was inspired by TempsWolfi's work. Go and check her out on Devianart.

(Reader's POV)

 

Every morning, it gets harder to pick my bruised body from the pattern of bloodstains that grace my bed.

Last night, I didn't feel like going to a fancy gala hosted by one of the snottiest families, the Northwests. The Northwests had lots of grandeur, dazzling everyone with their parties that were the talk of the town. My father always wants to show up at events to promote his business and show that our family was on good terms with the Northwests. 

"I told you to get ready a couple of minutes ago. Those minutes have past and you're in your pajamas. You dare disrespect me when I told you to do something. When we get back from the gala, expect your  _punishment_ ," he shouted with fury.

I laid down on my bed, anticipating what my punishment would be. 

 _He could whip me with one of his designer belts. Maybe, he might beat me to a pulp, cracking my ribs in the process. I could actually die tonight. I mean, was he that ruthless_ , I thought to myself.

The front door creaked open, followed by footsteps. I knew my impending doom would come in a matter of seconds. I tried to find something to barricade the door, but it was too late.

He opened the door in mindless rage. He stalked toward me, slapping me down onto the carpet. I gripped onto my counter, trying not to pass out from the impact. He sauntered to my location, prying me off it, throwing me to the floor. He never relented with his punches, hitting me all over. Blood flowed out of the wounds, staining the carpet. 

"Maid!"

The head maid, Natalia, rushed into the room. She gasped at the sight of me, horrified at what my father had done.

"Is she," she squeaked.

"No, not yet at least," he said with bitterness.

 Natalia could not speak as she checked my wounds.

"How did she end up like this?"

"I found her on the ground, bleeding out, barely responding. We will have to treat her injuries or else she will die."

He carried me downstairs, with Natalia following behind.

"Oh my god. What happened to her? Explain this right now, maid," My mother demanded.

"Sorry for this whole ordeal. Her father found her on the ground bleeding to death."

"We need her treated now. If she dies, it's blood on your hands."

Mother glared at her, looking as if Natalia had been the one to wound me. I knew that mother knew who did all of this damage to me. They would consider filing a police report, claiming I had been attacked by an unknown person who wanted our family. It didn't really change anything, except for me being watched even more closely than usual.

The maids cleaned all of the wounds and bruises, bandaging it up. It wasn't because they cared. Father had demanded them. The maids would always sit around, seeing me be abused emotionally and physically every single night. Some of them were my father's secret lovers. My mother knew about father's affairs but she didn't bat an eyelash on it.

"Are you okay, Miss (Y/N)," One of the maids asked, trying to sound concerned.

She didn't actually care about my condition. Rather, she wanted to be in my father's good graces. I recall her going up to my parents' bedroom while my mother was out with her friends, drinking the night away.

The maids would always sit around, seeing me be abused emotionally and physically every single night. Some of them were my father's secret lovers. My mother knew about father's affairs but she didn't bat an eyelash on it.

Mother loves badgering me. She taunts me, telling me that I was a mistake. I've become used to it. She was always trying to put me down. She commented about how fat I was last night. I would have told her why I had such a big meal.

"Because you don't feed me and could care less if I eat at all. You love locking me up in my room, after all."

I took a quick brisk shower and brushed my teeth. I should be done with my routine. But I have to conceal everything. Father doesn't want to be thrown into jail for my recklessness. The police were my father's pawns. No use trying to get help.

I threw on my black tank top that had a skull on it, dark blue ripped jeans, black combat boots, my leather jacket, and my dog tags. People thought that I was a punk. My attitude might need a slight change but it's not my fault.

I could hear laughter from downstairs. My dear family was sitting at the table, talking and laughing. There they were having a nice breakfast without me. I scowled, a little bit jealous. They were so happy without me. I hated them. Look at them, so perfect. It makes me want to throw up.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Casey. I didn't know you would be here."

Of course, I knew he would come. After all, Mother wasn't being too quiet with her talk.

"Casey, we have a problem."

I knew exactly who she was talking about. Me. She would have late night conversations with Casey, discussing my awful behavior.

"Honestly, she's become more bothersome. I got a call from the school, telling me she got into a fight. The other girl was badly injured."

That wasn't true. The girl provoked me, pushing me around and insulting me with the worst insults ever. I had had enough of it, pushing her to the ground. The principal came, asking if the girl was okay.

The girl said that I was being violent, trying to fight her. People who had seen what happened said that I started it. I was trying to the truth. But did anyone listen? Nope.

"I don't know, Casey. I don't know anymore."

She still tried acting like she cared about me. She gave up on me as soon as I got into middle school. I had those scars and bruises from her.

I went up to my room, trying to go to bed. Father came up, gives the occasional beating. It was quick and fast. He left me there, writhed in pain.

Casey was the only one who seemed to care at all. He was an aspiring surgeon. In just his second year in med school, he was passing with flying colors. He had also proposed to his girlfriend of five years on their anniversary.

Then there was my sister, Sheila. She was older by a year. I loathe her. She slept with the guy I liked in my own bed.

There was my younger sister, Brianna. She was a brat. She always wrecked havoc on my stuff. No matter how many times I tried telling my parents, they would simply ignore me. They scolded me if I tried to do anything.

My lovely parents were so lovely. After struggling for years, Father started a company that boomed. We had bought a new house and they spent less time with me.

My only true friends were the animatronics from the pizzeria. They would play with me and cheer me up during hard times. It was my happy place. I had plushies of them that were so adorable. They are my friends. My only friends.


	2. Whatever happened to Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did it all go wrong so fast?

School's been a sore topic for me ever since I was a child. Back then, my family had struggled to find a job to afford rent. Dad did odd jobs, barely racking up enough.

Kids would tease and bully me for being poor. I used to cry to Mom about how unfair life was. Dad started becoming more determined to get a stable job and show everyone that he could do something right.

Dad worked hours upon hours, designing something. Mom wouldn't let us in the basement. Finally, he was done. His machine was very promising and he decided to get some investors. It took off and sales flew through the roof. We moved out of our tiny apartment and moved into a mansion.

Dad started having meetings more and more as the years went by. Mom is a famous defense attorney. She's involved in many high-profile cases around the country. Mom started working long late hours at the firm. Maids started taking care of us. They were all in it for the money. Some even liked Dad.

Dad started having lipstick marks that were a different shade than Moms. He reeked of perfume and alcohol. Going back to school was hard. I was constantly compared to Casey, who was an athletic star. Shelia was a cheerleader and pretty. I had assumed the role of being the brains of the family.

I had straight A's every single report card. I didn't fall behind. In fact, I was already ahead of the whole class. They soon pumped me up to more advanced classes. I won the science fair three years in a row. I felt so proud.

My parents paid no attention to it. Soon, I was bullied and threatened again. I felt so depressed. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror.

My grades started slipping. My parents raged against me. I was nothing compared to my older siblings.

Brianna stole my spotlight, pretending to be the victim all the time. They pay most of their attention on her. I was a stranger in this house. I barely smiled again. I had to hide behind this masquerade. Nobody knows that I'm breaking inside.


	3. Nightmare's Sick Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those sick lullabies keep on waking you up. After all, sweet dreams are made of this. Who are you to disagree?

The nightmares always kept me at night. That same one left me gasping for air. It became more vivid, longer, and twisted. Run was repeating on my mind. Run from what? Blood was fresh in my mouth. My heart rate boomed louder and louder by the passing second. Sweat was dripping on my face.

DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU, an ominous voice said.

Don't let who?

They lied to you. They said that they were your friends. But they really just seek for your blood. They crave you. They'll kill you as soon as they catch you, it said.

Kill me? I look down at the palms of my hands. I could barely see. Where was I? What is here?

A soft little jingle played in the distance, getting louder. I felt my eyes widened and my legs took off. My clothes were ragged and blood stains were all over. Rain poured down hard. I jumped over obstacles in my path. How long would I run for? How much longer?

I tripped on a branch, falling to the muddy ground. Children laughter rang in my ears. I tried getting up, but to no avail. Shit, I sprained my ankle. I scooted backward, trying to find something to defend myself. I grabbed a random branch.

"Stay back."

"Don't you want to play us?"

"Play with you," I spat. I squinted, giving them a hard cold glare.

"Like hell, I would. Play with you, psychopaths."

"But we're your friends."

"You guys are cold heartless monsters."

"I think we should kill her. Can't trust her. Might squeal like a little pig," a redhead said.

"I don't think we should. At least not yet. We could have some fun with her," a guy with purple hair spoke up.

"I don't know. What do you think?" a blond said.

"Depends. How easily can she break?" a brunette said.

"So, you want me dead. For what? What did I ever do to you?"

The brunette said nothing, simply caressing my face.

"Tell me. How much blood can you bleed?" the brunette said.

He had a sick grin on his face.

I spit right in his face.

"Asshole."

Hid grin grew, even more, larger and sicker.

"Sweet dreams," he cooed seductively before knocking me out.

I jumped up, startled. I looked around my surroundings. Desk with 'I heart D' was there. There was a lot of gum chewing and a whiteboard. It must be Mr.Jerico's history class.

He droned on and on about some history about France. Usually, I was interested but he bore me to death.

Veronica was sitting in front of me, twirling her hair. She was flirting up a storm with some guy next to her. Of course, she would.

Veronica was a cliche pretty girl. She brought up in high society. Her mahogany hair ended to her shoulders with purple edges. Her hazel eyes shined in the morning light. She was beautiful by people's standards.

I have my own standards. I rather not sit still and look pretty. I would never change myself for some stupid guy. I already want this school day to be over with. 


	4. Don't mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are always messing with you constantly. It causes you to get a little bit out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild cursing and a hint of violence.
> 
> (l/n) = last name

 

 

He just seemed to keep droning on and on. I hated economics. Father had wanted me to join in case anything happened to my sister.

She was free-spirited, living on the edge. He expected me to carry the legacy of his company. I barely paid attention to the lessons, not wanting die of boredom.

The rain pitter-pattered on the window. I loved looking outside. It always distracted me. The raindrops poured in numbers, drizzling. Rain always took my breath away.

Suddenly, I felt something hit me. On the floor was paper crumbled into a paper ball. I opened it up, smoothing it out. There it was in bold red letters.

**'YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! I SUGGEST YOU PAY ATTENTION. WOULDN'T WANT DADDY TO KNOW.'**

Like I give a fuck about what he thinks.

I rolled my eyes, not paying attention to her. The bell rang, making me dashed out of the classroom with no second thought.

"Hey, loser."

I just kept on walking, not wanting to give her a piece of my mind.

"Do it."

I fell to the floor, my papers scattering everywhere. My flyer with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy was on display for them to see.

"Look at that, a poster of that old pizzeria! Only a loser will go to that."

I cleaned my stuff up, realizing my flyer was missing.

"Look at this, is it for your birthday?"

"It's my sister's birthday."

"We all know that your sister is having hers at the country club. Your parents can't even get you a decent party. Pathetic. I don't think you'll need this anymore."

She tore it all up until it was just little shreds.

"This is what happens when you ignore me, you little bitch."

I felt my body give away and I just felt rage. My vision flooded with red as I punched her. Raw animal instinct took control of me. I hated this bitch so much.


	5. Fatal Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made. Now, you're going to have to get out of it.

Lashes were scattered across my back, bleeding, and throbbing. My back aches, making me helplessly paralyzed. The blood had been cut out of me with every hard lick. Blue-purple bruises masqueraded my wrists, showing my restrictions.

Mother yelled nasty words at me again. She spoke with malice dripping from her tongue. She shoved me into the closet, leaving me bruised and shivering. She, forcefully, grabbed me, shoving me to bed.

The flickering lights of stars give no comfort. The breeze flows through my hair, leaving me bare. I plotted. A nice vacation would be nice. Although, there's a possibility I'll end up worse.

I was ready. My worn red converse fit me perfectly with my torn up black jeans. My olive green tank top was covered with my father's old letterman jacket from high school. The window was open, glassy like.

"Running away again, huh?"

I turn to the soft voice. There stood my older sister. She looked tired with eye bags and warm hot chocolate wrapped in her arms.

"You're always running. Someday, you have to realize you can't keep running."

"Running from what?"

"You need to face your issues."

"Great, now you're old wise sensei.

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't want your life going to waste."

She looked at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you. You shouldn't be getting into battles you know you can't win."

I stare at her, giving a sneer.

"Disappointed. DISAPPOINTED! When did you ever gave a fuck about me that you are disappointed? Go fuck yourself!"

She didn't flinch, knowing very well what she had done to me. She simply stood up, elegantly.

"Goodnight," she said softly before shutting the door.

The night beckoned me forward with the moonlight. I needed to run. I wanted.....meaning in life.

I jumped down landing. Soon, I ventured into the cold hard night.

Time skip

The old pizzeria seemed more run down than before. The smell of stale pizza filled my nose. This was home sweet home.

"Just one more," I hear a faint grunt.

Somebody was there. I hide behind the corner, wanting to stay concealed.

"Damn, these animatronics keeps on making this place messy."

The figure dragged a black plastic garbage bag that had a leg popping out. Was I in here with a murderer?

I ran in the other direction, trying to get out.

"I know you're there."

My hairs raised. That bone chilling voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I would sit down if I was you, lassie," he spoke with venom.

I whimpered a bit.

"Cause you're going to be staying for a long time."


	6. Tensions

"Why are you trespassing? I will likely press charges against you."

I simply stare at him, unfazed.

"But you must realize that you have witnessed something that can already effect this pizzeria's fragile reputation. I have no choice but to  **deal** with you."

Deal with me? What did he mean?

"What do you mean deal with me?"

"You know very well what I mean."

He stood up, staring all over me. He put his hand, caressing my bruised cheek.

"I can see the headlines now. Billionaire's daughter goes missing, leaving no trace. Suspected kidnapper knows her whereabouts. Family cries for her return," he said, coldly with a sneer. His eyes stared at me with raw intensity.

"Nice jacket you have there. Reminds me of that guy my dad used to hang out with."

"My father hanged out with people," I snorted, laughing hysterically.

He gave me a blank look, obviously not in the mood. He licked his lips before pulling a pack of cigarettes.

He relaxes, no longer tense. Puffs of smoke came out as he inhales and blew. Smoking was a second nature to him.

"All I know is that guy who wore that was a complete asshole."

"That is a very true statement."

"You're calling your own daddy an asshole? I never would expect that coming from your mouth."

"How long am I going to stay here, you prick?"

"Now, we're having cute pet names now. I don't know. How long do you think you're going to stay, Princess?"

"Princess?!"

"I figure since your old man is a rich man that has an empire, then you would be a princess."

"I'm far from being a princess in his eyes."

He took a sip of his cold beer, looking at me with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"How about this? I'll let you work a job here. You can have a night shift as a security guard."

"Then, who was that guy that you dragged out?" 

"He was the last security guard. Let's just say there have been accidents. I'll go get that contract for you."

 

 


	7. First Day Part 1

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to a magical wonderland full of candy and friendly woodland creatures."_

_"I LOVE CANDY!"_

_"Of course you do, little gumdrop," the bunny animatronic said gleefully._

_"Do I know the woodland creatures?" she asked, full of curiosity._

_The bunny acted as a steed for the little princess, riding around the hallways._

_"I like going near the office. It's always nice to see the security guard."_

_The bunny tap at the window, waving. The security guard had bloodshot eyes. He rocked back and forward, whispering, "Oh god. Please save me."_

_The little girl saw shadows lurking around the man, standing nearby him._

_"They're going to come for you. Even if you leave, they'll find you," the shadows sang._

_"Blood splatter on the wall. Trying to find your very last breath," they sang. The beat became more unstable._

_"Your life hanging by a single thread. Snip. Snap."_

_The little child was horrified as the shadows snap the poor man's neck. The man fell to the floor, blood trailing out of his mouth. His hoarse short breaths could be heard. They became louder and louder._

_"Your little squeaks of breath make the game, even more, fun for them. Your begging and crying arouse them. Those salty tears you have makes them want to lick them."_

_"Please stop it," she squeaked._

_"What's wrong, (Y/N)?"_

_"Bonnie, that guy is dead."_

_"Are you feeling well today, (Y/N)?''_

_"Of course, I'm fine. That guy is dead. They just snapped his neck."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"The shadows. They were terrorizing him. Don't you see them?"_

_"(Y/N), I think its time you go home."_

_"But, Bonnie...."_

_"No buts."_

_He put his furry paw on her forehead, checking her temperature._

_"You're burning up. It's time to go now. You need a lot of bed rest."_

_"But, I don't want to leave. I want to see you again."_

_"You will. I promise."_

I walked downstairs, dressed in a large brown overcoat.

"Where do you think you're going at this time?"

I winced at the sound of her voice.

"I need to go to the library, Mother."

"At this late of a time? You can't go out so late. I mean, what about the dinner party we're having tonight?"

"I think it's better if I don't show up."

"On second thought, it is better. You're such an embarrassment to her family. Leave, I can stand the sight of you."

She looked as though she would throw up now.

Scoffing, I opened the door. 

"I'm glad I don't get to stand next to you, bitch."

**Time Skip**

The phone ranged a couple of times before the message started playing.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Okay."

 

_"Uh, let's see, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Wait. They'll file a missing person report after the place is cleaned. That's messed up."

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound_ _bad_ ," he said nonchalantly.

"Of course it is."

_"I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

I felt pretty bad for the animatronics. They've been performing for a long time. 

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"The bite of '87. I don't understand."

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"I really don't want to work here anymore."

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, the first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Oh god. I'm going die tonight."

I pulled up the camera, checking every room.

"Hey, girly."

"Huh!"

I quickly out down the camera and grabbed my taser out of my pocket. In the doorway to the left was some random guy.

"Nobody should be here after hours."

"I was just wandering around," he chirped.

He looked pretty unusal with his unkempt dark lavender hair and his magenta eyes.

"You shouldn't be here. I suggest you leave. I don't want those animatronics to get you."

"Me. Why would they try to hurt me?"

"Because they think you're an endoskeleton. They'll stuff you in those suits. You'll die by being crushed by those endless wires and devices."

"I'm sure I'll be safe."

"You're too chirpy for my liking. Get out or else."

"What do you think is going to keep me away from you, cutie."

"Cutie?!"

I tased him, subduing him to the ground. I shut the door and got back to work.

**Time Skip**

There was a tap on the window. I instantly thought it was the guy. But I was frightened by the sight of the animatronic bunny, Bonnie.

I screeched, hiding under the desk. I already knew this was going to be a long day.

 

 


	8. First Day Part 2

Tears came down my face as sobs wracked my body. Those heavy metal footsteps repeated in my head.

I knew it was him. He seemed so different than usual. He was no longer a fuzzy bunny rabbit, but rather a shell of his former self.

I got up from my hiding place under the desk, returning to the cameras. There he was looking straight at me outside the door. I shut the door quickly in fear of him coming in.

"You're a terrible night guard," a chirpy, annoyed voice snapped.

There stood before me was a short blonde with dull purple eyes. Her yellow dress that ended to her knees with a bib that said 'Let's Eat' fitted her body well.

"What are you looking at?"

I jolted, looking at her more annoyed face.

"I've never played with one like you before. You're more weak," she said calmly, before slapping me.

I fell to the ground, my vision blurry.

"Get up, you worthless piece of shit."

She licked her lips, waiting for me to get up. I refused, laying on my back.

" **I SAID GET UP!!!!** "

She picked me up, putting me against the wall.

"I can see why he's so infatuated with you. It's a game for him."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I remain silent, feeling the sting of my bruises.

"I expected you to answer or else."

My eyes start to tear up as I saw Chica, my old friend, loving my pain.

"Tsk. Fine. Have it your way."

Her fingernails claw my face, making me wince. They're caked with blood and flesh, as she continues on.

She leaves me a mess in the office.

"I'm going to make sure you don't survive."

 


End file.
